sleeping beauty
by ikehyun120925
Summary: Jangan terlalu banyak berharap dari cerita ini haha . Yoonmin . Yoongi Jimin. BTS member


*after hyyh epilogue concert*

"oke. setelah ini kalian bisa istirahat" kata salah satu manager.

"yeah! gamsahamnidaaa.." semua member serempaki berteriak dan membungkuk lalu meninggalkan backstage menuju tempat parkir.

setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar satu jam mereka tiba di dorm.

"hooaam... lelah sekali tapi benar-benar menyenangkan. hyung, aku mau pakai kamar mandinya dulu ya?" kata taehyung sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"pakai saja. aku ingin merebahkan diri dulu" j-hope yang sedari tadi bersemangat akhirnya kehilangan energi juga.

Jimin yang sedang melihat Jin berjalan menuju kamarnya langsung di hampiri.

"hyung, bolehkan hari ini aku tidur dikamarmu? hanya hari ini saja. jebal" sambil ber-aegyo.

"ada apa dengan kamarmu? bukannya lebih nyaman disana?"

"ayolah hyung~ jebal" jimin masih melakukan aegyo sambil memeluk jin.

"aish kau ini! ya sudah sana pakai saja"

"gomawoyo hyung. saranghae chu~chu~"

'dasar bodoh begitu saja pakai bertele-tele aku tau maksud terselubungmu itu park bantet jimin. heol' jin hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

jimin akhirnya masuk ke kamar jin dan suga. dan melihat suga sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu. kemudian dia mendengar ada suara pintu terbuka.

"hyung, apa kau tau dimana charger handphone? aku lupa meletakannya dimana aish" suga yang tidak melihat siapa yang datang langsung bertanya.

"pakai punyaku saja hyung"

deg! krik krik (?) kemudian hening.

"ya! kau mengagetkanku saja! kenapa ada disini? ini kan bukan kamarmu!" Suga terkejut dengan kedatangan Jimin yang tiba-tiba.

"hehe... malam ini aku tidur disini hyung" kata Jimin sambil memperlihatkan eye smile nya.

"ya! kenapa harus tidur disini sih?! kamarmu kan lebih nyaman heol. sana kembali kekamarmu!" sambil mendorong Jimin untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"tapi aku sudah punya ijin dari Jin hyung, katanya aku boleh tidur disini. untuk malam ini saja kok. jinjja"

akhirnya Suga menyerah. dan mempersilahkan Jimin untuk tidur dengannya. eh maksudnya tidur sekamar dengannya. :v

"aish... ya sudah. terserah kau sajalah. aku mengantuk"

Suga sudah merebahkan badannya diatas tempat tidur yang biasa dia digunakan. Dan bersiap-siap tidur.

"gomawoyo hyung~ selamat tidur semoga mimpi Jimin kkkkk"

"berisik! tidur sana!"

'dasar park bantet jimin bodoh! aish' Suga hanya bisa berkata dalam hati dan pipinya mulai memerah. Untung saja dia sekarang sedang memunggungi Jimin. Bisa besar kepala kalau Jimin melihatnya.

Sekitar 15 menit berlalu tiba-tiba Jimin terbangun.

"Hyung... kau sudah tidur? hyung? yoongi hyung?" tidak ada jawaban. kemudian Jimin mendekat ke tempat tidur Suga dan ikut tidur disebelahnya. Merasakan ada sesuatu disebelahnya Suga pun terbangun biasanya dia tidak akan terbangun meskipun ada badai.

"ya! kenapa kau tidur disini sih?! kembali ketempat tidurmu sendiri sana!"

"kan hyung tau sendiri kalau Jimin tidur ditempat baru tidak bisa sendirian harus ada yang menemani" kata Jimin sambil cemberut.

"astaga anak ini! ini bukan tempat baru Jim! kau bahkan sudah sering tidur disini?!"

"tapi hyung.. aku kan-" belum sempat Jimin melanjutkan kata-katanya sudah dipotong oleh Suga.

"terserah kau sajalah jim. terserah. aku sudah sangat mengantuk! jangan menggangguku!" kata Suga sambil membungkus seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

"galak sekali sih. hehe tapi seru juga menggoda Suga hyung ini kkkk"

kemudian Jimin ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Suga dan terlelap ke alam mimpi.

03.00 pm

Suasana di dorm masih sunyi tidak ada satupun member yang bangun, karena kelelahan setelah konser. Biasanya mereka akan tidur seharian. /iyain aja biar cepet/ :v

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut dari dapur. Ternyata Jin sudah bangun dan sedang memasak untuk makan siang.

"heii ayoo banguun . aku sudah memasak untuk makan siang~ memberdeul!" Jin berteriak sangat lantang dari arah dapur.

Yang terlihat di meja makan hanya ada Taehyung, Jimin, dan J-hope. Yang lainnya masih tidur.

"hanya kalian? mana namjoon,yoongi dan jungkook?!"

"mereka masih tidur. Susah sekali membangunkan mereka hoamm" kata J-hope sambil menguap.

"ya sudah kalo begitu kita makan saja"

"ne! hoamm" ternyata mereka semua masih mengantuk.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka melanjutkan tidur lagi.

"hyung.. kau tidak bangun? ini sudah hampir sore hari. hyung?" Jimin mencoba membangunkan Suga tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban.

"kebiasaan kalau tidur seperti putri tidur saja. apa aku harus menciumnya biar dia bangun? haha" kata Jimin sambil tertawa geli membayangkannya.

"aku ikut tidur saja kalau begitu. kan tidak ada latihan juga. hoamm"

Jiminpun tertidur disebelah Suga.

kkkkk~ nanggung ga sih? ga ada ide lagi haha. mungkin bakalan ada part 2,3, hehe


End file.
